reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirates of the Caribbean: The Black Pearl (novel)
Pirates of the Caribbean: The Black Pearl is a novel based on the adventures of ''Pirates of the Caribbean trio Jack, Will, and Elizabeth. Prologue "Legend has it that there's an evil lurking in the Caribbean. A menace so vile it devours the souls of men... and he leads one army of the Undead, set to exact revenge on his old nemesis... Jack Sparrow." Plot There is only one chapter known at this time: "Chapter 1: The Black Pearl Rescue". '''Chapter 1: The Black Pearl Rescue The novel takes place a few months after the events of On Stranger Tides. A woman named Virginia Shipwreck first gets hands-on in a jail with Jack Sparrow. Jack shows Virginia how to escape and tells her to meet Will Turner at an old warehouse. Will gives Virginia her sword and tells her to meet Bo Beck at the docks. Virginia and Bo Beck set sail, and Virginia is taught how to use a canon to take out an enemy ship. As Virginia sinks the ship, Jolly Roger intercepts them. Jolly Roger confronts Bo Beck and demands to know why Jack has not been delivered to his custody. Bo Beck tells Jolly Roger that Jack Sparrow paid double and offers Jolly Roger's money back. Angered by Beck's disloyalty, Jolly Roger turns him undead and presses him into service. "Dead men tell no tales, so I am forced to let you live.", Jolly Roger tells Virginia, who is left alive to pass a message to Sparrow that Jolly Roger is coming for him. Virginia washes up at Port Royal. Virginia then meets Tia Dalma who tells her that both Lord Cutler Beckett and Jolly Roger are growing in power, but in the end only one can survive. She tells her that they must get the papers for the release of the Black Pearl, Jack Sparrow's beloved ship. Virginia then heads to the Governor's mansion, where Elizabeth Swann has the papers. Virginia then heads back down to the docks where her very own light sloop is waiting (She names the sloop "Pheonix Warbird"). On the way to Tortuga, Virginia stops by Devil's Anvil where Barbossa is waiting for her. He gives Virginia a pistol and teaches her how to use it. He warns Virginia that guns can only be used on the undead or animals, and graphically demonstrates to Virginia the cursed coins that, by transforming their bearers into the undead, allow pirates to fight each other. Once at Tortuga, Virginia finds Jack in the Faithful Bride. Jack tells Virginia that he's going to go after the Black Pearl with Will and Elizabeth and then tells Virginia to talk to Joshamee Gibbs. Joshamee Gibbs tells Virginia that she has to find a crew for the Pearl and gives Virginia a list with the names of 18 pirates and 1 bird that can be trusted. Finally, after Jack's crew is found and bribed into joining, Gibbs tells Virginia the whereabouts of the Pearl, and Virginia heads to the location. Virginia and the others board the Pearl, and fight off the Navy soldiers on the deck, then Virginia steers it through many obstacles, including navy Frigates, bridges, the HMS Goliath, the Queen Anne's Revenge, and finally Jolly Roger, and finally frees the Black Pearl from the Navy's clutches. 'Chapter 2: Dead Man's Chest' The wedding for Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann is disrupted with the arrival of Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Co. who has warrants to arrest the two and the ex-Commodore James Norrington for helping Captains Jack Sparrow and Virginia Shipwreck to evade their hanging. Elizabeth is imprisoned while Beckett negotiates with Will to locate Jack and retrieve his compass which has the ability to point in the direction of what a person most desires. At the same time, Jack Sparrow reveals to his crew on the Black Pearl that they are going to find a mysterious key. During the night, Virginia is approached by a reincarnated Flora , Will's long-deceased father, who reveals he is now part of the crew of The Flying Dutchman captained by Davy Jones, and Jack must pay his debt to him – Jack asking Jones to raise his ship from the depths and make him captain for thirteen years. In exchange, Jack must now serve aboard the Dutchman for 100 years. Bootstrap further tells Jack that Jones' beast, the Kraken, will be sent after him unless he pays his debt. In panic, Jack sails the Black Pearl to the nearest land. Will searches for Jack, eventually finding the Black Pearl on Pelegosto where a tribe of cannibals worship Jack as a god and plan to eat him. Jack, Will and surviving crew members escape the island, joined by Pintel and Ragetti, former members of the Black Pearl crew who escaped execution. Elizabeth escapes jail with help from her father Weatherby Swann but he is captured while Elizabeth is sent off by Beckett to offer Letters of Marque to Jack in return for the compass. Jack and his crew visit voodoo priestess Tia Dalma, who tells them that the key unlocks the Dead Man's Chest where Davy Jones' cut-out heart is hidden; the key is in possession of Jones. Tia also gives Jack a jar of dirt to protect him from Jones, since Jones is cursed to touch land only once every ten years. Upon finding a damaged ship, Jack sends Will aboard to "settle" his debt with Jones. Will is captured by the fish-like crewmen of the Flying Dutchman and Davy Jones reunites with Jack, forcing him to gather one-hundred souls in three days for his deal to be called off. Will is drafted onto the Dutchman, where he meets his father, Bootstrap Bill. After tricking Jones into revealing the location of the key, Will manages to steal it from Jones while he is sleeping and escapes the ship with the promise to rescue Bootstrap. Jack and his crew stop in Tortuga, where Elizabeth and a drunken Norrington join them. Jack and his first mate Joshamee Gibbs realize that Beckett wants the compass to seek the chest and use Jones' heart to control him and destroy all piracy on the seas. Will finds refuge on a trading ship, but it is destroyed by the Kraken. The Black Pearl sails to Isla Cruces where the chest is buried, and Jack, Elizabeth and Norrington recover it. Will arrives with the key, planning to stab the heart to free his father, unaware that whoever stabs the heart becomes the next captain of the Flying Dutchman. Norrington wants the heart to regain his position in the Navy, while Jack is primarily interested in becoming immortal, able to sail the ocean waters for all time. Quickly, the argument about the heart's fate flares tempers, and a three-way sword fight breaks out between Jack, Will and Norrington. While Pintel and Ragetti try to steal the chest, Jones' crew arrives on the island, forcing Elizabeth, Pintel and Ragetti to fight them together, causing the chest to be dropped. Jack unlocks the chest, finds the heart inside, and hides it in the jar of dirt Tia Dalma gave him. Norrington spirits away the heart and the Letters of Marque, while Jack believes the heart is still in the jar. Later, the Flying Dutchman attacks the Black Pearl which escapes the Dutchman but is then attacked by the Kraken. Jack tries to sail back to the island to retrieve the heart from Norrington, but returns to help defeat the Kraken, wounding it with an explosion, but the ship is heavily damaged and most of the crew are dead, leaving only Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton and Marty. Jack orders everyone to abandon ship, but Elizabeth, having realized that the Kraken is only after Jack and not the ship or crew, chains him to the mast to ensure the crew's survival. Jack frees himself, but the Kraken rises up behind him. In a final act of defiance, Jack goes down fighting, hurling himself at the Kraken as the monster drags the Pearl and him to the depths, which Jones watches from his telescope. After he declares Jack's debt settled, Jones then opens the chest to find the heart missing, which is delivered to Beckett by Norrington. The surviving members of the Black Pearl return to Tia Dalma, who suggests they retrieve Jack from the afterlife, but recommends a captain who knows those waters. Then, to everyone's surprise, a resurrected Captain Barbossa arrives, asking about the fate of "his" ship. Characters 'Chapter 1: The Black Pearl Rescue' *Captain Jack Sparrow - Once Jack helps Virginia flee from Rambleshack, he is found in the Faithful Bride. *Virginia Shipwreck: One of Jack Sparrow's sidekicks. She is the captain of the Pheonix Warbird. *Will Turner - Hiding out in a warehouse on Port Royal, Will aids Virginia in getting her first weapons. *Elizabeth Swann - In exchange for her help, Elizabeth aids in teaching Virginia about daggers. *Zephyr: Jack Sparrow's skeleton handmate. He is one of the crew members needed to be found. *Tia Dalma - The mysterious voodoo priestess resides on Cuba, aiding in the learning of the dark arts. *Joshamee Gibbs - Jack's first mate was found at the Faithful Bride on Tortuga and gave Virginia the directions. *Hector Barbossa - The former mutinous captain and cursed pirates has his own little hideaway on Devil's Anvil. *Jack the monkey - Cursed little beast can always be found near Barbossa. *Scarlet - The lady of the evening who gave Jack a proper slap still plies herself on Tortuga. *Jolly Roger: The main antagonist of the novel. 'Chapter 2: Dead Man's Chest' *"Bootstrap Bill" Turner *James Norrington *Weatherby Swann *Crew of the Flying Dutchman *Pintel and Ragetti *Captain Teague - Jack Sparrow's father and keeper of the Pirate's Code. He is part of a quest but Virginia never meets him directly, but he does he make an appearance in Chapters 2-4. *Davy Jones - Though Jones himself has yet to appear, his crew haunt the "heart" of Isla Tormenta. Joins forces with Jolly Roger in Chapter 3. *Lord Cutler Beckett - The head of East India Trading Company development in the New World has his influence in many things even if he is unseen. *Mercer - Cutler Beckett's right-hand man. His weapon, Mercer's Blades, now renamed as Silver Freeze appears in the novel. *The Kraken: Jones' leviathan used to destroy ships. Ultimately killed by Virginia Shipwreck while in Davy Jones' Locker in Chapter 3. 'Chapter 3: At World's End' *Sao Feng *Mullroy *Murtogg *Calypso *Prison Dog *East India Trading Company Armada 'Chapter 4: On Stranger Tides' *Blackbeard *Angelica *Theodore Groves *Yeoman *Road Runner *Philip Swift *Syrena *Spaniard *King George II *Juan Ponce de Leon (corpse) '''Chapter 5: The Curse of the ''Pheonix Warbird *Will Turner III: Will and Elizabeth's son. *Giselle *Calypso *Lian and Park *Tai Huang *Pirate Princess (new) *Tito (new) 'Chapter 6: Rescue Virginia Shipwreck' *Lola (new) *Griffin (new) *Anamaria *Igor (new) *Michaelangelo (new) 'Chapter 7: The Fountain of Youth' *Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III *Arabella Smith *Squeeze (new) *Nigel (new) *Darby (new) 'Chapter 8: Wedlocked' *Daniella (new) *Squeeze *Rango (new) *Theodore Groves 'Chapter 9: The ''HMS Apprentice *James Hawkins *Burrito Billy *Dodger Jones *Lawrence Leedlee '''Chapter 10: Black-Sand James *Black-Sand James *Clayton *Niko *Oint *Einscopperstein 'Chapter 11: Treasure Isle' *Captain Smollet *Samuel Arrow *Jim Hawkins *Benjamina Gunn *Billy Bones *Mrs. Bluveridge 'Chapter 12: The Brethren Court' *Mistress Ching *Capitaine Chevalle *Ammand *Sumbhajee Angria *Jocard *Eduardo Villanueva 'Chapter 13: Bon Voyage, Virginia Shipwreck!' *Marion Crane (new) *Colin *Gangplank Jane (new) *Noah Z. Zarbus *Darby Drydocks *Bohesmien Joe Crew of the Black Pearl *Anamaria *Cotton *Marty *Pintel (later member) *Ragetti (later member) *Bo'sun *Arabella Smith *Road Runner (''Looney Tunes ''guest appearance) *James Pidgeley ("aka John Carver") - Bartender of the Faithful Bride, former Black Guard *Doctor Grogan ("Doc Grog") - Physician *Gordon Greer - Prisoner *Hendry Cutts - Woodsman *Scary Mary Lash - Hermit *Karbay Benedek - Crewman *Gunner - Gunner for the Black Pearl *Giladoga - Treasure Hunter *John Smith - Ship's Bosun *Nill Offrill - Jack Sparrow's good luck charm